Ice or frost may accumulate on cold surfaces in the presence of water vapor or liquid. Detachment of such ice or frost may be desirable for purposes of keeping the surfaces clear (e.g., for purposes of improving thermal transfer, traction or aerodynamic properties) or so that the ice may be harvested for use. It is advantageous in most refrigeration applications to expend a minimum of energy to clear certain surfaces of ice.